


Just Some Angels

by ladygray99



Category: Doctor Who (2005), White Collar
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs a sneak thief and Peter will always chase Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Some Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for elrhiarhodan's prompt fest ages ago and never posted it. Had the idea in my head for ages but this is about as far as I got.

She didn't seem like one of Neal's usual women. Older than him by the looks, built of curves, blond curls and an air of danger. Not the sharp cutting danger that Peter was used to associating with the women Neal hung around, this was more like a prankster willing to let someone else take the fall.

"Peter, this is Doctor River Song, an old friend. River this is Peter Burke, the man who caught me."

River looked Peter up and down and he felt like a side of meat. "Lucky you." She held out her hand. "Hello."

"River." Neal had a scolding tone.

"I'm just saying hello."

"You're as bad as Jack."

"No one is a bad as Jack."

"Hi." Peter shook her hand as professionally as possible. "And what are you a doctor of."

"Archeology."

The way it was said Peter had no doubt that at least half of this woman's finds ended up on the black market instead of a museum. He made a note to run the name River Song through the databases when he got back to the office.

"And I was just telling Neal here that another old friend could use his assistance."

Neal pulled up his trouser leg showing his ankle. "Afraid I'm on lock down. Out of my radius for more than two seconds and this guy throws me back in jail." River just gave a little snort. "Not everyone is you, River."

Suddenly there was a strange warbling noise from the deck. River grinned as Neal took a deep breath like he was planning to free dive into the ocean. 

A box appeared on Neal's balcony. A large blue box that said Police Call Box on it. Peter just blinked and wondered if maybe Neal had spiked his coffee with something. "What the hell?"

The door opened and a man hopped out spreading his arms wide. "Neal!" He was dressed like the worst East Village hipster with a tweed jacket and a bow tie and looked like he was only five minutes past puberty. He pulled Neal into a hug before Neal could say a word then spun around and grabbed Peter's hand. 

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Peter Burke, FBI."

"Oh, FBI. I love FBI. At least when they're not pointing guns at me. Don't like guns. Never solve anything, guns."

"Um... Doctor of what?" Peter was trying to keep up but was still half sure he was hallucinating."

"Nothing, just the Doctor."

The Doctor spun back around to Neal. "Neal, I need your help and no arguments. I need the best of the best on this."

"If I did argue would it change the outcome?"

"Not in the slightest. Come on." He grabbed Neal's arm but Neal yanked it back.

"I need to be back as soon as I leave."

"Of course."

"I'm serious. I need to be able to see my own ass going into that thing as soon as I step out. Promise?"

"He is serious, Doctor." River added. 

"I promise, now come on." He grabbed Neal's arm again dragging him towards the box and Neal began to follow.

"Hold on, where are you taking him?"

"New New New New New New New New New York. Want to come?" He dragged Neal through the blue door into the box, with River right behind. Peter chased Neal. It was a built in reaction by now and there was no way all those people could fit in that box. He stepped through.

"What the..?" Now he was sure he'd been drugged. Probably some mix of Mozzie's. The room he'd stepped was large and seemed to be made of glass and bronze. He pulled out his badge. It was always a good fall back move.

"Peter Burke, FBI. What the hell is going on?"

A small, tidy man in a brown suit stepped forward and pulled out a badge. "Canton Everett Delaware the Third, FBI. You're in a TARDIS. It stands for Time and relative dimensions in space, so I've been told. It can go anywhere in space and time. The madman in the bow tie is the Doctor and sometimes he saves the universe." 

"Have I been drugged?"

"By the end of this you'll wish it was that simple."

"So, Doctor." Neal piped up. "What do you need me for?"

"Oh, this and that." The Doctor didn't actually look at Neal.

River Song grinned a sharp and dangerous grin. "He needs a sneak thief."

"To sneak past what?"

River's grin widened. "Just some Angels."


End file.
